The new Brady Bunch
by storyteller316
Summary: This is a retelling of the Brady Bunch, set in 2019, in which love blooms between the boys and the girls. How many couples will bloom, and will the story have a happy ending for everyone? Some 70s references.
1. Chapter 1: Bad feelings

Ages have been changed for the following characters.

Greg- 18, Marcia- 18, Peter- 15, Jan- 13, Bobby- 9, Cindy- 8

* * *

Six months after Mike Brady had married Carol, he was talking with his two youngest boys in the kitchen.

"So, you thinking of going out for the basketball team, Peter?" asked Mike as the middle brother sat at the table in a tank-top and shorts. By his feet was a basketball.

"Yeah, the tryouts are this weekend," said Peter before he headed out to the back yard.

"Is Gregg still not back from his run?" asked Mike as he noticed that it was five already.

"He said that he was going to try for six miles today," said Bobby. Meanwhile, Greg was at a nearby park taking a breather.

"I haven't been able to calm down ever since the wedding," thought Greg as he drank some water while leaning against a tree to cool down in the shade.

"I thought that was you, Greg," said Marcia as she walked up to him with a guy that had his hair dyed a light green.

"Oh, hey Marcia," said Greg who was not happy to see her with another guy.

"So, you're the brother she's told me about," said the guy.

"Guess so, sorry but I have to get back to my run, I still have two more miles to get in," said Greg before he took off.

"Don't push yourself too much!" said Marcia.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked the guy. Before Macia could answer, another guy was heading toward them as he called out Tommy.

"Jackson, it's about time you showed up," said the green haired guy as they hugged.

"Sorry, my club ran longer than I thought, so, are you the friend having the love trouble?" asked Jackson as he looked at Marcia, who just nodded her head. Later, Greg was home laying in his bed.

"Why do I have to get jealous of every guy I see her with?" thought Greg as he draped an arm over his face to hide it.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" asked Peter as he walked in.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking," said Greg.

"Oh please, it's written all across your face that you're thinking of a girl," said Peter as he closed the door.

"And I'm betting that it's a blond that we both know," said Peter as he sat on the bunk bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Greg as he turned toward the other wall.

"Dude, you two have been in the same class since you were ten, and I've known about your crush on Marcia for three years now," said Peter as he whispered her name just in case someone was at the door.

"Is it really that obvious?" asked Greg with a sigh as he sat up.

"Anytime she goes on a date the green eyed monster comes out in you," said Peter.

"Nothing I can do about it now that dad's married to her mom," said Greg.

"Can I just remind you that the girls are our step sisters, there's no blood relation between us," said Peter.

"But what about our parents, I doubt they would be happy with it, and what if she doesn't feel the same about me, we still have to live together," said Greg.

"I don't know what to tell you about them, but the only way you'll find out her feelings is by talking to her," said Peter as he got up and left Greg to think.


	2. Chapter 2: Marcia's feelings

Meanwhile, Marcia was with Tommy and Jackson, talking as they sat outside an ice cream shop.

"When Tommy told me that he had a friend from his old church who was having love trouble, I was not expecting to hear that you had a crush on the same guy since you were ten," said Jackson.

"Yeah, and now there's no way I can tell him how I feel," said Marcia with a depressed expression.

"Why?" asked Jackson, to which Tommy whispered something into his ear.

"Yeah, that would do it," said Jackson.

"She's even tried dating other guys to get over him, but as you can see that did not work out the way she thought it would," said Tommy.

"I just can't get over him," said Marcia.

"You know there's actually nothing wrong with you being with him," said Jackson.

"But how would people treat us, and what if he doesn't feel the same?" asked Marcia.

"On the first part I say don't give a care what anyone thinks of you, it's your business not theirs," said Tommy.

"And you won't know how he feels until you ask, so stop booking it and tell him," said Jackson.

"Did you really just use 70s slang to tell me that I'm running away from this?" asked Marcia as she glared at him.

"What, you don't like the 70s?" asked Jackson.

"My little brother, Bobby, is into movies from that time period and uses the lingo sometimes," said Marcia. The three then had a laugh at the thought of someone that young using such old lingo.


	3. Chapter 3: Confession

"I'm home!" said Marcia as she walked into the house, but the only one she saw was Greg who was sitting on the couch.

"Everyone else went to the park before picking up dinner," said Greg.

"Oh," said Marcia with a nervous expression. She then joined him on the couch, sitting in silence for what felt like forever.

"There's something I have to tell you," said the two as they turned to face each other.

"You first," said Marcia as they turned away, their faces fully flushed.

"I've been hiding something for a long time now, and I have to get it off my chest," said Greg.

"You can tell me anything, Greg," said Macia who was hoping to hear what she thought he was going to say.

"Marcia, I've been in love with you for years now," said Greg as he stood, still not looking at her.

"I know that we're family now, but I had to tell you, it's been killing me not to," said Greg. Since he was looking away from her, Greg was unaware of the giant smile of happiness on her face.

"Greg, I wanted to tell you the same thing," said Marcia as she too stood up.

"You mean," said Greg as he turned to face her.

"I've been in love with you since we were ten," said Marcia as tears of happiness started to well up.

"Then, we feel the same?" asked Greg as he took ahold of her hands.

"Does this answer that?" asked Marcia before kissing him, which took him by surprise for a second, but soon he returned it.

"It does, but what about our parents?" Greg after the two separated.

"We don't have to tell them right away," said Marcia with a mischievous smile.

"Never expected that from you," said Greg. They then heard a car pulling up and quickly sat back down on the couch and acted like nothing ever happened.

"We're back, and we brought pizza," said Mike.

"Sweet," said Greg as he stood up.


	4. Chapter 4: A date

That Saturday, Greg and Marcia were on a date at a store a good drive from their school.

"What do you think, Greg?" asked Marcia as he held up two pairs of earrings. The ones on the right were a pair of small fake pearls while the left pair were dangly triangles.

"The ones on the right fit you better," said Greg.

"Then I'll go with them," said Marcia. After paying, the two walked out of the store and headed down the street.

"By the way, what did you tell mom and dad?" asked Marcia. The two had decided to still call their parents like this because they had been for the last six months and it would be even more acquired to change all of a sudden.

"I told them that you wanted to go shopping and had asked me to take you and help with any bags you might get," said Greg.

"But are you sure no one from school will see us here?" asked Marcia who was scanning the streets for anyone they knew.

"It's a three hour drive to here, I don't think a lot of people will take it when there's a mall thirty minutes from the school," said Greg as they got into his car, which was a 70s Dodge Challenger.

"You have a point," said Macia before kissing him.

"Should probably get going, the movie starts at one," said Greg as he noticed that it was 12:30.

"I've been wanting to see this new Star Wars for a while," said Marcia as they drove off. Later that evening, before dinner.

"So, how did your date go?" asked Jan who had known her sister's crush long before Peter had even known about Greg's crush on Marcia.

"It was great," said Marcia as she put her new earrings in.

"You know, if there's a guy you like you should tell him," said Marcia. She had this feeling that Jan had had a crush on a boy recently.

"I doubt he would like me, I mean I'm so ugly with these dimples and glasses," said Jan with a sad expression.

"That's not true, you're pretty in your own ways, Jan," said Marcia.

"Says the girl that everyone can't shut up about and is always comparing me to," said Jan as she walked out all angry.


	5. Chapter 5: Another confession

That Wednesday, Peter was home alone when he heard the door downstairs slam shut.

"Jan, what's wrong?" asked Peter as he stood in the doorway to the boys' room as she came running up the stairs crying.

"Leave me alone," said Jan as she ran to the girls' room and slammed the door shut in his face.

"Jan, you know that you can talk to me, right?" asked Peter as he stood at her door.

"You'll just make fun of me like everyone else," said Jan as she stood with her back against the door so he couldn't force it open if he tried.

"I would never do that to you, you know me better than that," said Peter. After a minute, Jan opened the door to let him in.

"What happened?" asked Peter.

"Some kids on the way home were picking on me," said Jan as she wiped her eyes.

"They didn't touch you, did they?" asked Peter who was ready to kill someone if she said yes.

"No, they just kept mocking me about not being like Marcia and stuff about my stupid dimples and glasses," said Jan.

"Can I say something?" asked Peter.

"If you make a joke," said Jan before she was interrupted by him hugging her.

"The fact that you're not like Marcia is great, if you were like her then I wouldn't get to see the paintings you make, and your dimples are what my you beautiful to me," said Peter.

"Did you just call me beautiful?" asked Jan as she turned around in his arms with a stunned expression. Their faces were just mere inches from each other.

"I've had a crush on you since our parents first introduced us, even though you were to become my stepsister a few months later," said Peter.

"Oh, Peter," said Jan before she laid on him, which Peter was happy to return.

"I've had a crush on you just as long," said Jan as she pulled away, tears of happiness now filled her eyes.

"Looks like the two of us just joined the same boat as Greg and Marcia," said Peter with a laugh as he wiped the tears away.

"I don't think it's that bad of a boat to be in," said Jan as she smiled at him. That evening, Jan was talking with Marci in their room while everyone else was downstairs playing a game.

"I'm sorry for how I acted the other day, and I want to tell you that the boy I like confessed to me and we're actually dating now," said Jan who was blushing a little.

"You have nothing to apologize for, I shouldn't have pushed you like that," said Marcia as she stood up from her desk to hug her sister.

"You also don't have to tell me who this boy is if you don't want to," said Marcia as she pulled out of the hug.

"I'll give you some hints, he's two years older than me and is the boy that lives closest to me," said Jan.

"I change my mind, tell me everything," said Marcia who was quick to figure it out. The two then sat down on Marcia's bed to talk.


	6. Chapter 6: A run in

A few days later, Greg and Marcia were in the park taking a break from the evening run they were on.

"I can't believe you've been running six miles a day," said Marcia.

"I am the running back for the football team, it helps to keep my stamina up," said Greg.

"Thought that was you, Marcia," said a boy they knew from school as he approached them.

"What do you want, Jacen?" asked a disgusted Marcia.

"Hey, don't be like that, we had fun on our date didn't we?" asked Jacen.

"The date was five months ago, and I left twenty minutes into the movie after finding out you're nothing more than a pig, I also remember telling you to leave me alone," said Marcia. She then went to walk away, but Jacen grabbed her by the wrist to stop her.

"Come on, you didn't really mean any of that," said Jacen.

"She told you to leave her alone," said Greg as he pried Jacen's hand off her.

"Easy there football star, I'd hate to have you kicked out of games for hurting another student," said Jacen.

"He's right, you can't risk it," said Marcia as she placed a hand on Greg's shoulder.

"But I can," said Marcia before kicking Jacen in the gonads.

"Never come near me or anyone I care about again," said Marcia before storming off as Jacen laid on the ground in pain.

"Wait up!" said Greg as he went after her. A few minutes later, the two were in a secluded area of the park.

"I can't believe you did that," said Greg as Marcia stood with her back to him.

"When we went on that date, all he would do was look at the other girls around us, I then made an excuse of needing to use the bathroom and just left," said Marcia.

"Guess you've been wanting to do that then for a while," said Greg.

"Got that right," said Marcia. She still hadn't turned to face him.

"Alright, what's going through that pretty little head of yours?" asked Greg.

"How can you love me when you know I dated a guy like that, and he wasn't even the first," said Marcia.

"Same to you, it's not like I never dated anyone before you, the thing is that when I was with them I could never see anyone but you," said Greg.

"Did you ever kiss any of them?" asked Marcia.

"No, not a single one of them, they wanted to but I couldn't," said Greg.

"That means we're each other's first kiss," said Marcia as she turned around. Greg brushed the tears from her face before they kissed, unaware that Jacen had followed them.

"Oh, you two are going to regret this," said Jacen as he took a picture with his phone.


	7. Chapter 7: Outed

The next morning, Peter was going through his phone when he got a message with an attached photo.

"Oh god," said Peter as he looked at the photo with a shocked expression.

"Whoa, what's got you that shocked?" asked Greg.

"A friend just sent me this," said Peter as he turned his phone to show Greg the picture of him and Marcia kissing.

"Where did he get that?!" asked a terrified Greg.

"He said that it's all over Facebook and the school website, no one knows who started it," said Peter.

"Marcia, come here," said Greg as he noticed her walking by.

"What's wrong?" asked a worried Marcia as she noticed the expressions on their faces.

"I'm pretty sure that Jacen was the one that posted this on Facebook and the school website," said Greg as she handed her the phone.

"I should have kicked him harder," said a mad Marcia.

"Do you think mom and dad know yet?" asked Peter.

"Family meeting downstairs, right now!" said Mike from the living room.

"Sounds like it," said Marcia as all three of them looked at each other with worried expressions. A few minutes later, the whole family was in the living room.

"I take it that you two know why this meeting was called?" asked Mike as Greg and Marcia sat on the couch, Bobby and Cindy were in the chairs, and the middle kids were standing together behind the couch.

"The picture," said Greg.

"Ten people have already messaged me about it, including father Gregory from the church," said Mike.

"Care to explain?" asked Carol.

"Greg and I have been dating for over a week now," said Marcia.

"Ew," said the youngest siblings.

"That's enough out of you two," said Mike.

"How could you two, your siblings for god's sake!" said Carol who looked ready to smack them.

"Actually, they're step siblings, there is nothing wrong with them dating since their not blood related," said Peter.

"You're siding with them?" asked Mike.

"The two of us are like them after all," said Jan as she grabbed Peter's left hand.

"Looks like I won the bet, Mike," said Carol as her face changed from anger to joy while giving him a shove on the shoulder.

"I just lost forty bucks on this," said Mike as he took the money out of his wallet. He himself had gone from mad to sad in the blink of an eye.

"What bet?" asked all the kids with stunned expressions.


	8. Chapter 8: The bet

"We had a bet on how long it would take for you to get together," said Carol as she took Mike's money.

"I thought it would take at least a few years after the wedding," said Mike.

"I had a year and a half," said Alice as she handed over some money as she walked by.

"And I had a minimum of six months and max of a year," said Carol.

"Betting on your own kids is surprising, but betting on how long it would take for them to fall in love with their stepsiblings?" asked Greg as she shook his head at the thought.

"Does this mean your not mad at us?" asked Peter.

"Like you said, you boys aren't related to the girls by blood, and we saw this coming from the time we decided to get married," said Mike.

"We have the best parents," said Marcia as the two couples hugged their partners.

"Hang on, what was the bet on Bobby and Cindy?" asked Jan as she pulled out of her and Peter's hug.

"I said three years," said Mike.

"Five," said Alice.

"Two months after finding out Greg and Marcia got together," said Carol.

"Wait a minute, you think I'm going to fall in love with her?!" asked Bobby as he stood up and pointed at Cindy.

"You can't say that there's no chance," said Greg.

"No way I'm going to fall for a bunny like her," said Bobby, his face turning red as he realized what he had called her.

"Did he just?" asked Peter as they all looked at him with stunned expressions.

"We're going to be late for school," said Bobby as he headed up stairs to get his bag, but more to get away from their stares.

"Get back here, Bobby Brady!" said Cindy as she chased after him, the rest of the family laughing.


	9. Chapter 9: At school

Later that day, Greg and Maracia were eating lunch with Tommy at school.

"I was shocked to see that picture on Facebook, but I'm glad your parents were alright with it," said Tommy.

"We were more shocked to learn that they had a bet going on when we would get together," said Marcia.

"Even more surprising then that was finding out how many people are on our side here at school, some of our friends could even tell how we felt long ago," said Greg.

"There was only one girl making fun of me in the hall earlier, and the rest of the chearsquid jumped in to defend me," said Marcia.

"Just goes to show what kind of people you guys have as friends," said Tommy with a smile. Greg and Marcia's names were then called over the intercom to report to the principal's office.

"Good luck," said Tommy as she noticed worried expressions grow on their faces. A few minutes later, the two were sitting in front of the principal.

"You know why you are here?" asked Principal Randolph.

"We aren't the ones who put that picture up on the school website, sir," said Marcia.

"I know, we traced it back to Jacen and he's been expelled for it, we're also seeking criminal actions since he had to hack into the site to put it up," said Principal Randolph.

"Sir, are we in trouble for a relationship?" asked Greg.

"No, the school can't punish you for that," said Principle Randolph.

"Then why are we here?" asked Marcia.

"Even though the students seem to be on your side, their parents aren't, in fact several have called in to demand something be done about you two," said Principle Randolph.

"What are you going to do?" asked Greg.

"I have already contacted your parents and they have agreed to a visit from CPS, I know you two are already eighteen, but you still have your younger siblings and these parents think something might be going on at home," said Principal Randolph.

"We see what you mean," said Marcia.

"You two really shouldn't worry about this though, I'm sure CPS won't find anything and in a few months, something else will happen that will make everyone forget this," said Principal Randolph with a friendly smile. Greg and Marcia smiled slightly before they left. Later that day, at Jan's school which just let out.

"Hey, it's crater face," said a girl in a group of three as they walked toward her.

"You waiting on the circus to come and pick you up?" asked another girl as the three surrounded her.

"Or maybe your freak older brother and sister, I saw the picture of them on Facebook earlier," said the third girl as they all laughed. Jan was just ignoring them.

"Hey Jan, you ready to go?" asked Peter as he ran up, not liking how the girls were ganging up on her.

"You bet," said Jan as she broke away from the bullys to each him.

"Oh, you were waiting on Peter," said the third girl as they changed their domeaner, trying to be nice and cute now.

"No, my boyfriend," said Jan before kissing him. The two then walked away, leaving the trio with dropped jaws. As they walked away, Peter was explaining the conversation Greg and Marcia had with the principal.

"Now we have to deal with CPS just because some parents don't like the idea of step siblings dating?" asked Jan.

"I know, but it's not like we have anything to worry about, they won't be able to find anything since there is nothing to find," said Peter before giving her a reassuring kiss to the cheek while holding her hand.


	10. Chapter 10: All good

A few days later, a woman was leaving their house around noon.

"Well, it looks like everything is alright here, I don't see any reason to come back," said the woman as she left with a smile.

"She was nicer than I thought she would be," said Greg.

"I still can't believe it came down to us having CPS come here just to verify that everything is alright," said Peter.

"But with this everything should settle down a little," said Marcia who was sitting next to Greg on the couch.

"Speaking of settling things, did you ever settle the 'bunny' incident?" asked Jan as she looked at Cindy with a mischievous smile.

"Actually, I had forgotten about that until now," said Cindy as she turned to Bobby who was trying to sneak away.

"You had to remind her?!" asked Bobby as he took off up the stairs followed by Cindy.

"You know, I don't think she's all that mad at him," said Alice.

"Not with the way she's smiling while chasing him," said Carol, making everyone laugh. The doorbell then rang.

"Oh, Kaitlyn, wasn't expecting you," said Carol as she answered the door to find one of their neighbors.

"I know, but when I noticed the CPS lady leave I remembered that I still haven't handed in my losings from the bet," said Kaitlyn as she handed over some money.

"Wait, the bet went out of the house?" asked Peter.

"Only a few people that we know," said Kaitlyn.

"Alright, Cidny, I give!" said Bobby as Cidny clung to his back with her arms around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist at the top of the stairs.

"It was a slip of the tongue that won't happen again," said Bobby.

"But I wouldn't mind if you made that mistake again," said Cidny before she kissed his cheek. She then let go of him and skipped to the girls' room, a big smile on her face as she did.

"I'll never understand that bunny," said Bobby with a stunned yet happy expression as he watched her leave. The others just laughed at the interaction between the two.


	11. Epilogue

A few months later, at a football game being played at Westdale.

"We're down by two with only a minute left on the clock," said Jan who was wrapped in a blanket with Peter.

"It's our last chance to score," said Bobby who had Cindy snuggling up to him, which made him a little uncomfortable but at the same time it made him happy. Down on the field, the ball was snapped back the quarterback.

"It's up to you, Greg," said the quarterback as he handed the ball off.

"Come on, Greg," said Marcia as she and the other cheerleaders stood on the sidelines. Greg was running downfield, dodging everyone from the other team.

"There's no one in front of him!" said Jan as Greg reached the ten yard line. Everyone was standing in the bleachers in anticipation.

"Touchdown Westdale!" said the announcer as Greg ran into the endzone. The crowd erupted into cheers as the team celebrated on the ground.

"Don't forget our bet, Bobby," said Cindy as she stood there with a big smile while looking at him.

"You two were betting on the game?" asked Peter.

"It was her idea," said Bobby who had the same uncomfortable yet happy look on his face.

"Do we even want to know what she won?" asked Jan.

"This," said Bobby before he kissed Cindy on the cheek.

"Remind me to thank Greg later," said an over the moon Cindy as she grabbed ahold of Bobby's arm with a big grin on her face.

"Maybe we should make that bet for your basketball game next week," said Jan with a slight laugh as she looked at Peter.

"Better give it everything I got then," said Peter before kissing her.

The end.


End file.
